


Overworked and Overtired

by Crab_Lad



Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [23]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Work, M/M, nobeta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: “Foxyyyy,” Quinlan whined, dangling off the edge of the armchair.His partner had been glued to his desk for the past four hours, and while he had been fine waiting, it was going on too long.“Not now, Quin,” the trooper grumbled, hand going back into his hair.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662106
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Overworked and Overtired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorranBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/gifts).



> I HOPE THIS IS GOOD I LOVE YOU CORN

“Foxyyyy,” Quinlan whined, dangling off the edge of the armchair.

His partner had been glued to his desk for the past four hours, and while he had been fine waiting, it was going on too long.

“Not now, Quin,” the trooper grumbled, hand going back into his hair.

It was easy to see the lines of stress in him, his eyebrows pressed together, shoulders raised almost to his ears. He could see how hard Fox was clenching his jaw, tapping his foot against the floor in a fast motion.

“Fox, you-“

“I said not now,” Fox snapped back, eyes flaring. He sighed, and turned back to his work mumbling.

Frowning, Quinlan shrugged and turned back to his own data pad. Fine, if he wasn’t going to listen to Quinlan, then Quinlan would wait until Fox realized he needed a break. It was easy to get sucked back into the endless scroll of the data pad. More time passed as the sun continued to set in the sky, casting shadows across the room. HIs stomach grumbled, causing him to look up. Fox was still buried in his work, eyes focused and completely numb to everything around him.

With a huff, Quinlan stood, announcing, “I’m going to go get food.”

Fox barely acknowledged him, just a small nod as he kept signing page after page, reading. Frustrated, Quinlan turned and walked out.

He grabbed something for them both, but ate his on the way back, taking his time until night finally fell on Coruscant. Quinlan hoped that Fox wouldn’t still be busy when he got back. The last mission had only just wrapped up, and the council had given Quinlan only a week break before the next. He wasn’t sure when the next time he would get to see Fox would be, because the Commander was often busy out on his own missions.

When he got back, he called out a welcome before placing the bag of food on a desk, and stepping back into Fox’s office. Inside, he was greeted with the sight of Fox passed out on his stack of flimsi and datapads. It was endearing, seeing the usually stressed Commander’s face smoothed out in sleep. It made him look younger than he was, or well. As young as he should be. It still took the lines of stress from him, easing him into a state of tranquility.

Fondly, Quinlan smiled before crossing the room. As gently as he could, he shifted Fox so that Quinlan could support him, carrying him all the way to the bedroom. Once there, he placed Fox down, stripped the Commander of his armour, and slid him into the bed, allowing room for Quinlan to also get in. First, though, he took off his own pieces of armour and stripped down to his under layers.

The moment he slid in, Fox curled into him, burying his face into the Jedi’s chest. Quinlan faked a grumble, tugging Fox closer as he pulled the blankets up around them. He shifted, making sure that Fox was in a comfortable position, and that he himself wouldn’t wake up with a tingling limb. With a flick of his hand, Quinlan shut the lights off. He pressed a kiss to Fox’s hair before closing his eyes and drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is crablad


End file.
